my sweet craving
by FirestormAngelBlaze
Summary: /FINALLY COMPLETE!/ He may look like a young boy but he is, indeed, a man. He may seem innocent and clueless but he is, in fact, mature and all too aware. He may love sugar and sweets but...what he actually adores is the forbidden fruit...
1. Chapter 1 : Fantasy

**my sweet craving**

by NiNA_eN

_He may look like a young boy but he is, indeed, a man He may seem innocent and clueless but he is, in fact, mature and all too aware. He may love sugar and sweets but...what he actually adores is the forbidden fruit..._

**

* * *

**

**one. **

_"I fantasized about her..."_

* * *

_Despite how I look, I am not a mere elementary student. I am, in fact, a senior in high school. No matter how I don't _act _like one, I still _think _like one. ._

_I should be disgusted with myself, with my terrible thoughts, my horrible dreams, the way my hands seek the feel of her skin, my lips seeking the warmth of hers..._

_I should be disgusted with myself yet...I am not. _

_Not only can I not bring myself to but I'm beginning to think..._

_If fantasies about Fujioka Haruhi feel like heaven..._

_...then it can't be a sin to have them..._

_...right...? _

**

* * *

**

You have your chaptered stories about Haruhi/Mori and Haruhi/Nekozawa so why not one about Honey?

**I know this is very short but please bear with me. I'm lazy as heck and often have writer's block so it's surprising I could even squeeze this much out. Coming up are two more chapters I've already thought up...if I can be bothered to type them up.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meeting

**my sweet craving**

by NiNA_eN

_He may look like a young boy but he is, indeed, a man He may seem innocent and clueless but he is, in fact, mature and all too aware. He may love sugar and sweets but...what he actually adores is the forbidden fruit..._

**

* * *

**

**XxMyPreciousIllusionxX**

"_Your existence…has slowly captured me…to where I can't survive without.."_

- Towaware no Minoue manga, by Hino Matsuri

**

* * *

**

**two.**

_"I met her..."_

* * *

She intrigued me from the very beginning, before I'd even laid eyes on her. Of course I did not know Fujioka Haruhi was an actual 'her.' All I heard was of this commoner, this person who dared defy the laws of physics, who was brave enough to enter this new world. To me this person was a hero, the ultimate victor, one who would attend this prestigious school with absolutely no outside help. This person was amazing.

But then, we met.

Appearance-wise you were not that impressive. But still, I latched upoun your arm and called you "Haru-chan" for the first time. The fact that everyone thought you were a guy - and a gay one at that - flustered you greatly and that made you strangely endearing somehow in my eyes.

And then you broke that vase, sealing your fate within our grasp.

Despite appearances, I observed you closely and the more I watched the more puzzled I grew. My curiosity was heightened, my intrigue piqued and, by the end of the day, my suspicions were confirmed. Along the way, we all began to notice - Kyouya already knew, from the very beginning - all except Tamaki.

When he finally found out, we all cracked up but in reality I had been captured by your presence, your beauty, strength and independence all shining out through a poofy yellow dress.

I did not know then what I know now: there would be no escape.

**

* * *

**

My appologies for the lateness of this fic - i told you i'm a lazy cow! - but i am so, so grateful for your attention. the fact that you actually bothered to read and review touched me greatly and i hope you'll stick around for a few more chapters!


	3. Chapter 3 : Kiss

**my sweet craving**

by NiNA_eN

_He may look like a young boy but he is, indeed, a man He may seem innocent and clueless but he is, in fact, mature and all too aware. He may love sugar and sweets but...what he actually adores is the forbidden fruit..._

* * *

**three.**

_"i kissed her"_

* * *

For once in my life, I did not want cake.

It looked as beautiful as ever, the whipped cream like fluffy clouds, the strawberries like the setting sun, the light sponge like a bed of heavenly sugary sweetness.

However...

I craved something sweeter.

As my mind wandered and my mouth abandoned the fruitless search for satisfaction, you came in view.

In an instant, I was alert again, my eyes shining, licking my lips in anticipation.

I acted instinctively, calling you over, asking if you wanted a piece of cake.

And you, so innocent, so naive, accepted.

As you bit and chewed, I watched then gestured.

You bent closer, still so clueless, so adorably yet annoyingly oblivious.

It was then that I committed my sin, the one that would start up my list of many, the one that would begin my torturous journey between heaven and hell.

I still remember how surprised you were but still...you did not pull away.

Silence had fallen and when I pulled away, noise started again.

I could've sworn Tamaki's eyes were popping out.

"You-y-you-!" he spluttered, utterly gobsmacked.

Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws were on the floor, Kyouya's eyes flashed and Mori blinked once, then twice.

You.

You just stared at me in utter and complete silence.

Your intense scrutinizing stare made me feel unusually awkward and I fell back on my full-proof loli-shota personnel.

I smiled oh-so-innocently at you yet my true thoughts were anything but.

"You taste like strawberries, Haru-chan!" I said, bubbly as if I was unaffected when, in actual fact, I was.

You then turned a rather becoming shade of crimson and Mori decided to intervene. "Time for your nap, Mitsukuni."

Years of practice made my yawn convincingly realistic.

"Yeah" I stretched.

As Mori lifted me up and carried me away, I looked back.

Your face was still coloured, making you so much more adorable in my eyes.

As I lay in clubroom bed, your face was imprinted in my mind. I licked my lips, savouring the faint but still-there taste of you, remembering. Your lips were unsurprisingly soft, delicate like flower petals, with a faint taste of, yes, strawberries and mint tea as well.

I have tasted many cakes in my lifetime, some of the most famed delicacies in the world, made of the finest, high-quality ingredients yet...somehow that single, fleeting taste beat them all. As my eyes slid close, my taste buds were satisfied.

...but later on I would realize I would crave that sweeter thing again...that satisfaction was only temporary.

**

* * *

**

My apologies for the lateness of this fic - I told you I'm a lazy cow! - but I am so, so grateful for your attention. The fact that you actually bothered to read and review touched me greatly and I hope you'll stick around for one more chapter. I'm extremely sorry but that may be all I can come up with for this story. I will also have to change the genre - please do not be disappointed. If I ever come up with more - highly unlikely as it may be - I swear I will open this story once more. Other than that, after the next chapter this fic will be labelled complete. I may also make another HoneyHaruhi fic, but a oneshot instead.

**I would like to thank you all for the praise and desires for updates because it makes me feel so appreciated, especially after Mizz Chocolate commented. I know she probably took it down but i still got to say something back. anyone even thinking of flaming me, think again.**

**Mizz Chocolate**_ "_Kill yourself Honey. This story is a pathetic excuse for literature. Do yourself a favour and get run over by a truck or something"

**In answer to your review:**

**"pathetic excuse for literature"? Ok, I'll accept that you don't like my story as everyone has their own tastes - but to be so blatantly rude is pathetic unto itself. It's not like I've made Honey wallow in self-pity and act disgustingly lovesick. You'll find worse stories, I can tell you. Also you can't really comment on my story. At least I'd actually BOTHERED to put up a story. Where's you've none, I noticed. I'll have you know - my story's "pathetic," I've put up my share of stories and have quite a lot of positive reviews. To diss my story is an insult not only to me but my other readers.**

**They like my story, I like my story. That's all that matters - where's you are insensitive and disgusting. It's quite simple, see. If you don't like, don't read, don't comment. Fuck off because you're the pathetic one actually; just take your own advice, OK? **

**

* * *

**

Edit* you guys have been truly fantastic for sticking around for so long and

_**still**_** be encouraging me with this story. I am **_**so**_** not deserving - and should be grovelling at your feet. **

**Especially when I should've explained this so long ago: due to a number of unfortunate incidents, the fourth and final chapter (and a number of other HaruHoney stories) are, well, now nonexistant. The reason that I've waited aound so long was on the offchance that I'd find it again or think up new material - which proved too unlikely. Thus this thing will be on an indefinite hiatus slash officially complete.**

**Appologies for the long wait - and truly I am so appreciative of all your support. You guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Melancholy

**my sweet craving**

by NiNA_eN

_He may look like a young boy but he is, indeed, a man He may seem innocent and clueless but he is, in fact, mature and all too aware. He may love sugar and sweets but...what he actually adores is the forbidden fruit... -Haninozuka Mitsukuni x Fujioka Haruhi. _

* * *

**XxGod's Appearing PlumxX**

_"In acquiring knowledge, humans were banished from Paradise."_

* * *

**four.**

_"the melancholy of Honey""_

* * *

_"_I had known there wouldn't be _that_ much fuss. A few _mere days later, _it was like nothing had happened. I knew why. I was no perverted Tamaki, or mischievously flirty twin, no Hikaru or Kaoru.

I was Honey, just Honey, the innocent loli-shota who had no such thoughts as one his age actually had. That was why...and it hurt like _hell._

Because it showed.

You would never look at me as such. You probably thought of me as just an innocent child, the little brother that you should never had had in the first place. The kiss must have meant _nothing_ to you. You must have thought it as mere _curiosity _on my part, pure _childish curiosity. Nothing more, nothing less._

The irony was not lost on me. It filled me with loathing and self-disgust. It left me with a filthy aftertaste in my mouth. I hated it. Simply _hated it. _

Just because I am small, it doesn't make my heart any less bigger. Just because I look like a child, it doesn't make my feelings any less real. Just because I seem so young...it doesn't mean that I don't know what's truly in my heart.

What's in my heart...is _you._

I love you, Fujioka Haruhi

...and you will probably never know.

* * *

**Well, here is the last and final chapter of **My Sweet Craving**. Like I said, it may be temporary - but only if I can think up any further suitable material. Until then (I wonder, oh I wonder...) I thank all the Readers, Alerters and Favoriters. You have no idea how jubilant you made me feel, especially in supporting me when I got that flame from **Mizz Chocolate I** know it was only one and that loads of people get them but I felt quite hurt due to my own inexperience. I love you guys and shower you all with delicious cyber cookies whilst simultaneously hoping to hear from you all again in future.**

**I apologise deeply if you found this too angsty and tragic for your tastes. I simply couldn't think of anything else. Once again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. If you have the time, I ask that you look at my other HoneyHaru fics, A Night In Your Arms Is My Only Regret, I Care About Him and Ephemeral, the second of which, I was initially planning on making the final chapter of this story. However, I did not, due largely to my own indecision. And now I've found it too bothersome and too late to do so otherwise – but if you're looking for a (slightly) happier ending, please do go look and soak in my original intentions. The third story is definitely the best of my HaruHoney stories thus far, and can be seen as the obscure future of this one, if you'd like :)**

* * *

**Edit* I found one of my longlost hardrives so here it is! Oh the angst and the unrequite love/-angst that just seems so long ago haha...**

******Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this series, as short as each chapter was with its frustrating updating times and thank those who've stuck with me so long, though I've yet to answer any questions. Sorry for that, I'll do that soon enough. **

Ja Ne! :D :)

FirestormAngelBlaze slash NiNA_eN


End file.
